


The human way

by Arienhod



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: F/M, and then the plot bunnies attacked, it started as a 'what it's fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arienhod/pseuds/Arienhod
Summary: Diana didn't know how to react as a witch when Peter Knox crossed the line, and sent her photos of her dead parents to scare her into submission.So she did it the human way.





	The human way

She wasn't scared, despite that obviously being what he tried to accomplish with this wile move. It failed.

Sending her photos of her dead parents, and a note, didn't frightened her into complying with his demands. She will never do that, but he obviously saw her as weak and easily intimidated. He thought he could bully her into calling the manuscript and hand it over to him so that he could commit genocide. Well, his plan failed.

Diana Bishop wasn't scared.

She was angry.

And while her first thought was to charge to Gillian's house and confront her with the actions a man she described as 'good' have done, she realized it would be like shouting into the void. The woman she thought was her friend and confided to was just as narrow-minded and bigoted as that bastard she blindly followed. That wouldn't do.

So she chose another course of actions.

She would do it the human way.

* * *

The policewoman watched the blonde with interest. When her superior sent her to conduct an interview she expected a teenager based on what she was told, one of the students that just arrived in Oxford and already got herself in trouble, but she was faced with someone old enough to hold lectures. But still, Diana Bishop looked small and fragile as she sat on the metal chair and stared at the table in front of her, her arms wrapped tightly around her abdomen, like she tried to stop herself from falling apart.

"From what I understand you wish to get an restraining order." officer McLean said as she took a seat opposite of Diana.

"Yes." Diana replied with a nod, before gulping and raising her eyes to the policewoman, "His name is Peer Knox. He's-"

"An expert in occult. The police consults with him sometimes."

Diana's eyes widened at her words and she suddenly started to shake her head while muttering, "I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry for wasting your time."

Officer McLean, who talked to more then enough victims, instantly reached out and placed a hand on Diana's in an attempt to prevent her from leaving, and was in no way surprised when the blonde pulled her hand out of her reach instantly. It was one of the classic signs.

"Miss Bishop, why don't we start over." she suggested calmly, "Please, take a seat and tell me what happened."

Diana observed the other woman for a few moments before sitting back down. She was hoping this would get Knox off her back, but now she wondered if his links to the police would matter more than her words.

"Peter Knox approached me in the library. I'm in Bodleian almost every day, doing research for a new book about history of alchemy. He asked me out for coffee, said he would like to speak to me, and I ignored him. And then he asked if I preferred tea, like my mother did. And... He knew my mom. I don't remember her very well, my parents were killed in Nigeria when I was just a child. But he knew her enough to know her beveridge of choice, so I went. But I didn't stay long, because... he got creepy." she could hardly say he asked about the manuscript allegedly written by witches that would allow him to 'unmake' vampires. That would get her a straight jacket instead of an restraining order.

"Creepy how?" the officer asked, needing more information.

"He started to say how beautiful my mother looked in her youth, and how now that I grew up and I look just like her. The way he was looking at me... it was... he was..."

"Projecting." officer McLean offered a word that Diana struggled to find.

"I left then. I talked to my aunts, asked about him. They knew him. He and my mom were friends for years. They haven't seen him since he made a scene at my parent's wedding and got asked to leave. My aunt Sarah told me to stay away from him, and I had every intention to. But he kept popping out everywhere." Diana gripped the edge of the table remembering the meet a few nights ago and how her power exploded. It was another thing she couldn't be completely honest about, but she could still use enough of the encounter to further her case.

"Any specific event?" the policewoman asked, and waited patiently for Diana to compose herself.

"The dean's little get-together a few evenings ago. He showed up, surprising the dean himself because he apparently declined first due to previous engagement. I faked a headache and excused myself within ten minutes because he wouldn't stop staring at me. I went to see a friend the next morning, needed to talk to someone, maybe have her tell me I'm being paranoid. And he was there. I her house."

"Friend's name?" the officer asked right away, "And do you know how they know each other?"

"Gillian Chamberlain. And no, I don't know how she knows him. But she does." Diana recalled how the redhead waited in front of her college to talk to her, and how she reacted to Matthew's presence, "She intercepted me two days ago, just as I was leaving for a short trip with the guy I was seeing at the time, although that ship sailed too thanks to Mr. Knox. She told me I was being foolish, that Peter Knox was a good man, and certainly a better company than my current one. She used a word 'that'. How I could spend my time with 'that'?"

"And this man in your life is?"

Diana didn't want to get him in trouble, but there was no way around it, "Professor Matthew Clairmont."

Officer McLean's head snapped up to look at Diana, "Tall, dark, and handsome?"

The question threw her off for a moment, before she breathed out a laugh, "You know him."

"Picked up a witness to a hit-and-run a week ago. So, you and professor Clairmont were in a relationship and Mr. Knox didn't approve? Did I got that correct?"

"There was no actual relationship. There was companionship and one date. I even cooked, something I rarely do. But before Matthew arrived I had another visitor. Mr. Knox decided her had the right to enter my rooms and question my choices about feeding another man. Of course Matthew came while he was still there, and heard the whole exchange. The dinner was awkward after that, and Matthew pretty mush escaped the moment it was socially acceptable. And then the photos came."

Officer McLean tilted her head as she observed Diana fidgeting on the chair. She had a feeling this last info would be what should have been mentioned right away, what resulted with the blonde going to the police in hopes of getting a restraining order.

She got her hunch confirmed when a plain envelope was removed from a tote-bag and placed on the table. When the content was spread all across the metal surface.

A shocked, "Christ." escaped her in a whisper at the sight of the gruesome crime recorded on them, and at the short sentence that was obviously a threat.

"My parents." Diana explained briefly.

"This aren't police photos." officer McLean muttered to herself, noticing details that were missing and the bad quality. No matter where and when photos were taken, police procedure is pretty much the same all over the world, and hasn't changed drastically, they just got better cameras. When she looked up at the blonde she noticed Diana's eyes were closed and a pained expression on her face. Right away she returned all the photos in a pile and pushed them back into the envelope, "Did anyone but you, and now me, touched this?"

Diana shook her head, "I don't think so."

"Alright. Sit tight, Miss Bishop. I'll send someone in to bring you tea while I discuss this with my superior. I can't make any promise, but I will do my best to make sure you are safe."

"Thank you."

* * *

The news spread like wildfire, that Peter Knox was approached my two police officers in front of Bodleian library and taken to the station for questioning. The number of creatures present at the time was highest so for, since they all waited for Diana Bishop to try and call the manuscript again, and each one of them relayed the news to a friend or a family member. And soon enough there was an impromptu firework in the center of London, in the middle of the day, that puzzled the humans.

Since she was informed by officer McLean of the fact the police, and a prosecutor they contacted, found her testimony sufficient to bring Knox into for questioning, and that it's likely that her request for a restraining order will be approved and signed later that day by a judge, Diana chose to avoid all her usual haunts until she deemed it was safe to get back to her rooms without bumping into anyone she would rather avoid. So she chose to visit a Bernwood butterfly trail and spend her day walking and clearing her head while surrounded by nature. It was certainly better than being surrounded by four walls of her room.

If course that didn't mean that, the moment she walked through the main gates early next morning, she wouldn't be intercepted by an annoyed looking witch who was anything but amused by her yesterday's move. Before Diana even managed to tell her that she wasn't interested in listening whatever she had to say Gillian has already started her tirade, "I don't know why you keep insisting on opposing Mr. Knox. He is a good man. An important man. But instead of accepting what he's offering you-" Gillian was cut off when someone stepped by her side, and thinking it was the vampire from few days ago, she turned around and snapped, "Do you mind."

But her eyes widened at the sight of a black uniform and cap with a gold shield on top. Officer McLean nodded at Diana, signaling that she was free to leave, before focusing on an Gillian who suddenly looked green in face, "I need to see your ID, miss."

"What? Why?" Diana could hear her once-friend almost hysterical voice as she was walking away, and almost felt sorry for her. She understood why the policewoman was lingering around her college, she was waiting to see if someone would try and contact her regarding Knox, possibly try and persuade her to change her statement and say it was all a giant misunderstanding.

The news reached the members of the Congregation, which led to an impromptu meeting to discuss the event and how to best approach it. Janet Gowdie was approached to sit in instead of Peter Knox until his status is known. The older witch observed her younger sister with suspicion, as Satu handed her the third key that belongs to the currently incarcerated member, but didn't question it.

Frankly she wasn't certain she wanted to know why the Finnish woman had access to Peter's home and possession, although the fact she did could mean she is a part of this mess that the wizard got himself into with the human police force and Rebecca Bishop's daughter.

"Diana Bishop had no right to contact the police on a matter that doesn't concern them."

"The creatures have always obeyed human laws, just as much as we obey own own." Baldwin pointed out.

"Yes, our laws." Satu leaned back in her chair, "The Covenant. Which Matthew Clairmont has been breaking for a while now, has been shadowing Diana Bishop's every step."

"My brother has a tendency to play a knight in shining armor, ready to assist any damsel in distress. And one dinner is hardly a breach of Covenant." Baldwin tried to play it cool, but was seething on the inside. He was grateful, now more than ever before, that he always had eyes on his sibling and knew what he was up to. Matthew was hardly his favorite, but he had a good head on his shoulders and never took unnecessary risks. The fact that he was risking a lot for this witch told him that the rumor just might be true, and that the Book of Life has been found. So he needed to keep his brother save from charges of breaking the ancient law.

And he wouldn't have an issue with playing dirty to achieve that.

"Tonight is dinner. Tomorrow it might be a midnight snack." Domenico said mockingly, and everyone understood exactly what he was insinuating.

But Baldwin wasn't in the mood for his games and instead deadpanned, "Is that how things progressed with you and Tatjana?"

"The Covenant-" it was Gerbert who started this time.

"Was broken every time Andrew Hubbard accepted a daemon or a witch into his family!" Baldwin had just about enough with them all, "But his actions have never been sanctioned because no one is crazy enough to oppose him, and face quite a significant number of creatures around him in an open battle. And don't say it's because you wish to keep our existence hidden from humans. It's because you know we couldn't stand a chance if we provoke them. They live in peace; witches, vampires, and daemons. Among humans. Without being detected and in a middle of one of the most densely populated cities."

"You are sounding like you wish to revoke the Covenant." Agatha Wilson finally spoke, after listening carefully to everything that was being said.

"To protect his brother." Satu said accusingly.

"At least it is for the family." Janet Gowdie, like her daemon counterpart, listened and made conclusions, before choosing to speak out, "You wish for us to ignore human laws, that kept this world in an resemblance of order, for a man that's been taken in on a suspicion of murdering two people. Two gifted witches."

"What do you know that I don't?" Baldwin leaned forward. He didn't have much respect for witches, found them selfish and envious, but there were always exceptions to the rule. He liked Janet, and honestly enjoyed the years she was a full-fledged member of the Congregation. Back then everything seemed more efficient when she was a head of the witch side.

The old witch shrugged, "I have connections too."

"And they told you what?"

"That Peter's passport showed he was in Nigeria at the same time as Stephen Proctor and his wife, Rebecca Bishop. And only one of them returned home alive." she sighed sadly, the witches lost a lot that day, although not many knew the extent of the loss, "Diana Bishop was sent photographs of their bodies just hours after she send Peter packing, after he barged into her rooms."

It rarely happened that the silence ruled the meeting room they the Congregation met. Usually it was echoing with sounds of squabble. But now the members were all too shocked to speak. They all heard of the gruesome deaths of two witches that happened during an archaeological dig over twenty years ago. There wasn't a creature who didn't, considering one of the victims was a descendant from Bridget Bishop.

"One man is not above the law." Agatha broke the silence first, "Any law. Your brother was right to shadow Miss Bishop."

"Which will become more difficult now, since the accusation of him breaking the Covenant was made. He will stay away from her if ordered by the head of the family, of course. But I am reluctant to give it, since we don't know if Peter acted alone. But we can hardly allow an exception. It's exactly like you said, Agatha. No man is above the law. Even if that man is a part of the Congregation." Baldwin turned to his left and looked at the Venetian vampire that was once a good friend of his family before things went sour, "Wouldn't you agree, Domenico?"

* * *

When she bumped into Matthew in front of the Bodleian Diana expect awkwardness of two nights ago to continue. But instead he apologized, explained things to her that shocked her at first, before a sigh of resignation escaped her lips. He was a creature of honor, that much was clear, so no matter how much attraction there was between them nothing would ever come from it.

It was a bitter pill to swallow, because it never happened before that she fell so fast and so hard for someone. Figures that now that she did it was forbidden.

"I heard what you did." he finally brought up the subject she expected him to mention eventually.

"I'm pretty sure everyone did considering the amount of thumbs-up I received just during the walk from my college to here. His presence made everyone uneasy."

"And... will you take his lack of presence to your advantage?" she knew what he was asking, despite his indirect question.

To be honest she wasn't certain of the answer until they walked into her preferred reading room and found it filled with creatures, all waiting to see what she would do that day. All waiting for her dare to try again, just like Matthew did. She knew they wouldn't leave her in peace, nut until they get what they wanted.

But what they get just might not be what they expected.

Duke Humfrey's Rooms were always quiet, as a library should be, but at the moment the silence was eerie. Almost two dozen creatures stood around the room, sharing shocked looks, and suspicious glares. The later was directed at two witches from the Oxford coven, since it was no secret that they stalked Diana Bishop at that bastard Knox's order, before she got fed up and dealt with him at the most humiliating way for a witch of his status in their society.

The blonde woman now sat with a closed book in front of her, and her usual vampire bodyguard by her side.

It was the moment they have all been waiting for, but none of them dared to come any closer.

Finally Diana sighed, and lifted her gaze towards one of the daemons standing to the side. She smiled at him before looking around the room and nodded. It was a silent signal for them to join her, but still none dared to, not even the always stuck up witches. In a move that surprised everyone she glared at the vampire that towered over her and somehow he transformed into something less threatening and more puppy like as he smiled at her.

And one by one they approached, until vampires, witches, and daemons stood side by side and watched a lost book standing in front of them. Breaths were held as Diana's hands moved to open it, but then came the feeling of disappointment when everyone realized that the book's secret were hidden. She already know that, but needed for others to see it too.

A whispered "What the fuck..." came from the crowd of onlookers, before one daemon leaned forward until he was almost touching the manuscript with his nose.

He looked up at Diana then, his miss-matched eyes boring into hers, and grinned, "It's seeking the others." his fingertips gently touched the remnants of the pages that were removed "So we'll find them for her. If the creatures unite we can achieve that. We can have their names back. Names are important, you know."

"We can't work together." a witch on his right looked at him in disdain, before pointing out, "The Covenant."

"Is gone." Matthew breathed out, while staring at the screen of his phone in shock. All eyes landed on him, but he focused solemnly on Diana, "E-mail from my brother. _"In the light of the recent events the question has been raised if the members of the Congregation stand above human and creature's law. While we are to remain strictly outside of human politics, it has been decided that the part of the Covenant that forbid any interaction between species no longer worked in this day and age, and in a vote six for and three against, has been revoked."_ They will not interfere with the police investigation."

"So... we're free."

It was a barely heard statement, that still resonated through the silence that surrounded them. They were. They were free to spend time with whomever they wanted to. To join mixed classes and clubs without fear of it being misinterpreted. They were free to love whomever they wanted.

Matthew didn't respond in words. He responded in actions.

He responded by pulling her out of the chair, and into his arms. He responded by kissing her deeply, something he feared doing two night ago because he knew he wouldn't be able to stop, and would ruin her in unspeakable ways. He kissed her, ignoring the audience, and the potential rules of the library that forbid this kind of public displays of affections smack middle of the reading room.

A 'whoop' came from somewhere, and a sound of someone clearing their throat, as did a suggestion for them to get a room. But the most unique reaction came from Timothy, a daemon who was certain that Diana was the one from the moment he saw her. He knew she would fix things, and he would do his best to assist her, just like he said.

In a move, that surprised one of the vampire sisters that stood by his side, he grabbed her forearm tightly and exclaimed, "I see tongue. Light my ass on fire."


End file.
